Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an LCD device and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to an LCD device including a coupling capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device may include two substrates including electric field-generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between the two substrates.
In an LCD device, transmittance of incident light may be adjusted by applying a voltage to the electric-field-generating electrodes, to generate an electric field in the LC layer, determine an alignment of LC molecules included in the LC layer, and control polarization of the incident light through the electric field. An LCD device may have a switching device that may control each pixel, and transmittance of light may be adjusted for each pixel according to an image signal, thereby displaying an image.
LCD devices may be classified into a vertically aligned mode LCD device, which may drive LC molecules by using an electric field formed in a vertical direction between substrates, and an in-plane switching mode LCD device, which may use a horizontal electric field that is parallel to substrates.
The vertically aligned mode LCD device may have high contrast ratio and wide viewing angles. Various LCD device driving methods have been suggested to improve lateral visibility of the vertically aligned mode LCD device, such as a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode, and a super-patterned vertical alignment (S-PVA).
In an S-PVA mode LCD device, each pixel electrode may include a main pixel electrode and a sub-pixel electrode, respectively applied with different voltages. S-PVA mode LCD devices may be classified into coupling capacitor (CC)-type LCD devices and two transistor (TT)-type LCD devices. In a CC-type LCD device driving method, a coupling capacitor may be formed between the main pixel electrode and the sub-pixel electrode. As such, a data voltage applied to the sub-pixel electrode may be dropped down, such that a voltage lower than a main pixel voltage may be applied to the sub-pixel, as a sub-pixel voltage. In a TT-type LCD device, a main pixel cell voltage and a sub-pixel cell voltage having different voltage levels from one another may be applied to a main pixel electrode and a sub-pixel electrode, respectively, by using two transistors.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.